Atlantica Night and the Guardians of Olympus
by Ivy Night51101930
Summary: Will be deleted In a week or two so the re-write can come out ... The re-write will be named: The Saviors of the Universe: Atlantica's Story (Story will be out in a week..) Thanks for Reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**Atlantica Night and the Guardians of Olympus  
**_  
"Mom! I'm home!"I yelled.

"Ok"

! I heard my mom yell back I put my bag on the couch and turned the TV on

-** Breaking News! The weather is getting crazy and it seems like the ocean has a mind of its own ... Just yesterday a huge tidal wave slammed into California's west coast and injured more than 50 people**.-

"Oh" I sighed, "more things to worry about".

"I don't think so" my mom said, surprising me.

"and why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Because you are going to a camp."

" WHAT!" I screamed.

I was never good with camps and I wasn't the best friend maker. "Don't worry it's good for you" she said.

"Ok but who's taking me there?"I asked.

I knew that my mom could not take me there because she was to busy with work , and, trying to find a solution with my dyslexia and ADHD problem. She tells me that lots of kids have the same problem but, well I always feel like I'm not the same as other kids.

"Me"she answers I look up to see her staring at me with eyes full of saddness.

"What's wrong mom?"I ask.

"What? "Oh nothing." she says.

"Ok" I say with a very confused tone.

She looked at me " Atlantica Night why are you not already packing?" She yelled at me.

I jumped she didn't usually yell at me , something was defiantly wrong.

...10 Minutes later ...

I got into the car still worried and my mom stepped on the gas petal and soon we were on are way

... "Mom?"I asked.

" yes honey" she said sweetly.

"What is that?" I asked looking out the rear window. As soon as she saw the dark object behind us , she screamed and told me to get out of the car and run to that hill on the left side of the car.

I ran out of the car, but not before I grabbed my bow and arrows from the back seat, and prepared to shoot while running to the hill.

When I was about half way to the top I heard a loud hiss. I turned around and saw a horrible creature staring at me. It had a snake head and a human body but the legs were one big tail with spikes that looked deadly.

"Who are you" I asked. Trying to remember any Info about how to kill a monster in my textbook .

" YOU KNOW WHO I AM",

a feminine voice said in a scary tone.

Suddenly I remembered a paragraph about a monster from my textbook and I stared at the monster.

I was facing a Goron.

**AN- WOW... what a helpful textbook... any who.. what's up! Please read and review! Wait of course you read this... whatever. sorry no spaces but if it's really annoying I can fix it.**

**Oh and... I don't own any of Rick Rordian's characters that appear later... BUT! I do own the plot! any way see you guys later by!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Atlantica Night And The Guardians Of Olympus**_

_**AN- Sorry guys... i was busy... any way if any of you who are seeing this, COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry... life problems... My life is weird, if you couldn't guess... Any way thanks for taking your time out of your day, to read this thing. Oh and i am sorry for the short chapter 1, and all the spelling mistakes,for some reason the thing i'm writing on doesn't have spell check.. oh and last before i will shut my mouth and let you read i have to say, Please if you like Percy Jackson and Rise of the Guardians crossovers,PLEASE, look at my other story, called The Frozen Dark.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I Look Like Rick Rordian? For heavens sake I'm not even a boy! **_

Chapter 2: I make a new Friend  
I shot my arrow at it and it disintegrated into golden dust but not before it could cut my hand . OW!

I yelled ... Silence... , mom! I yelled, no answer, I started to panic. Maybe she is at the top if the hill. I ran up the hill but she wasn't there.

I was crying now trying to find her, suddenly a gate appeared in my sight I tried to see what it said on the gate but having to read in the night and you have dyslexia is not an easy job. I could only make out three letters. C.H.B.

I wondered what that meant then I looked down hill and saw a camp.

I guess this where I am supposed to go to. I thought maybe my mom was there in the camp probably scared out if her mind for me. I started walking toward the camp when I felt a strong pain in my arm where the gorgon cut me.

OW! I collapsed on to the ground, and heard a conch bell sound. Then every thing went black.

Chapter 3:  
( Percy's POV )

I Was in my cabin with taking about the next capture the flag game, when suddenly the conch bell sounded.

I shot up, I knew bye now that when the conch bell sounded that meant a new half- blood was crossing the gates.

I opened the door of my cabin and Annabeth and I ran outside. I looked around and saw that no one but Annabeth, me, and Nico were outside.

Their!

Nico pointed to girl collapsed on the ground. The bell stopped ringing, and I ran over to the girl, but Nico was faster.

He ran over to the girl, scooped her up in his arms ( bridal style) and ran to the big house.

I just followed him into the infirmary with Annabeth at my side. When we got inside I saw Nico putting the girl on a bed and sitting down on a chair next to her. I sat down next to Nico and looked at the girl.s

She had long black hair that curled at the bottom , she had a strand of hair that was sliver and turquoise was braided, into her silver strand of hair, she wore no make up and a turquoise, sliver, and, black, dress that was now ripped at the bottom, in her hand she had a silver bow and a turquoise arrow. I looked at her other arm and saw a deep cut in it, she was sprinkled, in golden dust making her look pretty but the cut scared me.

I was about to get up to get some ambrosia or nectar but Nico beat me to it. He got a container of ambrosia and a glass of nectar and a band-aid it no second's flat. He put a straw in the nectar and started cleaning the wound. When he was done, he wrapped the band-aid around her arm and looked at her face. She looks a lot like you he said to me. What? I said looking at the girls face for the first time.

It doesn't make sense! Annabeth said. What do you mean I asked her.

She came here alone with no one. Ya so? I said . She was supposed to have a Satyr! She screamed at me.

Ya I was thinking the same thing. Said Nico. I looked at him and smiled. " you've never done that before Nico". What have I never done before? he asked me." go in help mode" I said. What on earth do you mean Percy? He said very way you helped her. Oh! He said. Well she..she's a half blood and since your too slow I helped her. He said stubbornly . Aww! Does little Nico have a crush? I said mocking him. WHAT NO!

Ok you two stop it Annabeth said. I wonder what her name is? I said. It's Atlantica. I jumped, she's awake! I said.

Ya I'm awake now who are you? She asked. Um... Your eyes are. Her eyes were sea green just like mine. YA! What about my ey... Your eyes are the same colour of mine. Um ya. Well Atlantica my name is Percy Jackson this is Annabeth Chase, and this is Nico Di Angelo . I turned to Nico whose face was chalk white. What's wrong Ni... I know you. He said. Um… Atlantica would you mind telling us your full name, I asked. Why? I explained about the gods and why she was here. So C.H.B. means camp half blood. She said. " Yup". So your name? I asked. Atlantica Pacifica Night lock, but you can call me Atlantica Night. Ok. Suddenly I knew what Nico had said earlier. " Wait we do know you". I said. No you don't I have no idea who y... Suddenly her eyes started glowing green like Rachel's when she says a prophecy, then she sat up on the bed.

Sea's daughter walks among  
She who has the gifts of none  
Guardians have to find a way  
To save the world from eternal rage

At the last word her eyes closed and she fell back on the pillow. Ahhhhhh! Screamed Nico, what? I started but then I saw a silver and turquoise trident hologram on top of her head . My eyes widened and suddenly my new sister started to glow i shielded my and Annabeth eyes. Then every thing went silent. I opened my eyes and saw that my sister was not a normal person at , she said, brother my name is Atlantica Pacifica Night Lock, I'm the goddess of the sea . I am the leader of the huntress of Artemis, I am a wizard, I am a vampire, I'm a mermaid, and most importantly I am your goddess she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Then every thing went black.

_**I again am so sorry for all the mistakes... Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Atlantica Night and the Guardians of Olympus**_

_**AN- BE HAPPY! **__**SUPER LONG **__**CHAPTER AHEAD! IT TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE THIS, THAT... I SPLIT IT INTO 2 CHAPTERS! SO ONCE YOU SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER **__**TOMORROW**_** ( I'M GROUNDED TO ****ONLY AN HOUR ****ON THE COMPUTER :( SAD FACE... AND DON'T BE MAD! BE HAPPY FOR THIS!) **_**YOU WILL SEE JUST**__** HOW **__**LONG THIS CHAPTER REALLY IS...SORRY FOR OOC-**__**ness In people.. ** Random people start clapping, because I'm finally typing normal...*****_

_**Chapter 3: My Sister's a God?**_

I woke up on a bed.

"Atlantica?"I asked. I looked to my left and saw Annabeth sleeping in the bed next to me. I looked father left but I didn't find Nico.

I got up, "Nico! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Percy! I heard Nico hiss.

"Oh."

I turned around and saw Nico feeding my sister ambrosia. I jumped to her side.

"How did she do that I asked?"

" I think I know." said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw Rachel our oracle standing at the door.

" Come in", I said.

"So tell us, what do you know?"

"Well, she said. I could feel another oracle enter the camp so I started walking to the big house when the conch bell sounded. I started to run when I heard a prophecy in my head..

_**Sea's daughter walks among**_

_**She who has the gifts of none**_

_**Guardians have to find a way**_

_**To save the world from eternal rage**_

Then I knew that she", pointing at my** "NEW"** unconscious sister, "was not normal, well... more abnormal than you guys..."

"Anyway, I opened the door and saw her glowing... I covered my eyes, but when I opened them she looked different".

More like a Greek goddess. I said.

" Yep" she whispered

"So anyway I realised she was a guardian of Olympus and I figured that there would be 2 more guardians to come, and when they do, they will be sent on a quest."

"Ok" I said, confused...

"Well then I better tell more about me to you guys now".

I jumped, "your awake! Again... " ya so do want to hear more about me or not? She asked.

"Please tell us," I asked.

"Ok" she said... "well my favourite colours are blue, turquoise , silver, sea green, and white. My grade level in percentage is 100%,

and well... I'm the goddess of the sea, I'm a guardian of Olympus, I'm the leader of the huntress of Artemis, I'm part ghost, I'm a wizard,I am a water bender, I'm part vampire, I'm also an oracle, and last of all I'm Percy's sister".She smiled at me.

Ok any thing else? I asked.

"Yes, I have the same powers as you, (she poked me,)and more...

and I can shot like Katniss Everdeen, oh, and... I know who the other two guardians are. "Really!" I asked, petrified. "Yes" she said annoyed.

"Wait a second... Your grade point in percentage is 100% and you have dyslexia and ADHD!?"

"Ya so?" She asked.

"What grade are you in?" I asked, not bothering to answer her question.

"Six why?" She answered back.

"How old are you?" I asked, knowing I was about to hit a nerve.

"elven" she snapped.

"Ok...

And have you noticed that your 5.5 tall,and your hair touches your thighs?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!"

She screamed.

Causing Annabeth to wake up. "Well it looks like your Poseidon, Athena, And, Aphrodite, wrapped into one dangerous, moody , smart, and pretty girl."

"Thank you." She hissed.

"Your welcome", I said cheerfully. "Now please tell us, who are the other guardians?... And please tell us how your, you know half, wizard, mermaid ,water bender, and part vampire,and more I'm guessing..."

"Ok I'll tell you guys but sit down it's a really long story."

"Um... Ok," I sat down.

_**(Line Break)**_

"So it begins on October 31st 2010."

I was getting ready for a party, when a bright light blinded me.

When I opened my eyes I saw that in front of me,

was me, except in a, dead, mummy form...

Suddenly, the mummy started to speak a prophecy,

_**There are four Guardians,**_

_**Find them all in rage,**_

_**Uncover the gifts,**_

_**And save the true betrayed **_

_**(This is getting annoying... the stupid computer, won't let me put a line between the end of the chapter and the Authors Note!.. So I'm using this as a line... so um...)**_

_**AN- Both the prophecy's are totally **__**MINE! **__**If you like them please say so in a review.. please!** Puppy Dog Face****_

_**P.S: The title picture is what Atlantica Night looks like, but with sea green eyes, and the details about her that I made are super original...at least, I've never seen them be used before...**_

_**By the way: The reason Rachel "figured" there was 2 more guardians, was because USUALLY in that camp, when someone was given a quest, they were allowed to bring 2 friends to help them. So she thought there would be to more guardians who accompanied Atlantica on her quest.**_

_**Also,in the beginning of this story... when Atlantica didn't know she was a demigod, and now she's a goddess, was because the mist was covering her eyes, so she couldn't remember her REAL life ( and her mother knows nothing about her, and her mother is also dead.. if you were wondering... P.S I'm Evil) but when she saw Nico, ( who she apparently knows,- you'll learn how later - Hera took of the mist, and she remembered EVERY THING!**_

_**BTW: The mist thing was Hera's fault... " Thank you Hera!"**_

_**insert sarcastic laugh here -**_

_**Lastly, I will now shut my words ( oh, haha ** you guys faces - "..." ***) and let you go on with your life... **_

_**Ivy Night51101930**_

_**Out...**_


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Atlantica Night and the Guardians of Olympus Chapter 3 Part 2

**_My sister's story _**

**_AN- This whole chapter is Atlantica_****_ Night's_****_ past, Never once in this chapter will It show Percy or Annabeth or Nico, or Rachel..._**

_**Previously:**_

_**There are four Guardians,**_

_**Find them all in rage,**_

_**Uncover the gifts,**_

_**And save the true betrayed **_

_**AN- Hello... You better be happy! Enjoy... '...'**_

I had no idea what just happened, I thought that my mom was just messing with me, or that I was hallucinating, but no I was very wrong.

After the message the mummy faded away. Then the door bell rang.

I thought it was just some kids but when I opened the door a woman pulled me out.

"Who are you?" I asked, but she didn't reply.

Then I remembered from my textbook that the woman was not a human, she was goddess Hera.

Hera hugged me, but I pulled back.

The.. Goddess .. Hera.. Was here, right in front of me.

I felt queasy. I fell but Hera caught me.

Then she spun around causing her dress to fall. When I looked up I saw her wearing a bride's dress.

Then I realised that I was in a huge palace. Hera set me down on a fluffy bed. Then She asked** THE** Apollo to come fix me up, Apollo walked over to me, and, waved his hand over my head and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked around. I was in my room so I guessed that last night was a dream. But then I heard people arguing and I ran outside of my room. I saw the same palace as I did last night and I looked to the floor.

" Hello Atlantica", spoke a loud voice.

I turned around and saw a huge man with a lightning bolt in his hands,

"Yes, Zeus?"I replied, terrified.

I just screamed and ran back to the fluffy bed and jumped under the covers. I guess I drifted of because, when I woke up, Apollo was feeding me something that tasted like strawberries.

_**(If you know what that strawberry substance is please leave a review, and I will give a shout out to who ever guesses right first)**_

I got of the bed a and looked around, I was the palace of the gods.

**_( How did I know that? Big Sign, Neon lights, you get the picture...)_**

I looked up and saw the thrones of the gods.

"You innocent girl. "

I turned around. "Hera! Please tell me what's happening."I begged.

She looked at me and chuckled, "of course, you are my responsiblity after all!"

"So.. are you going to tell me or what?"

She sighed, and muttered something about kids and their patience, but I decided to let it slide...

"You are here because you have powers no one else does."

" Like what?" I interrogated.

"You, can only show me that..

I snorted, "oh sure, like I'm, I don't know, a water bender.."

" actually... you are a water bender..."

What the... I'm a water bender!

" Yes now show me proof that you are one."

She clicked her fingers and a cup of water came out of no where, she set it down.

"Um...what do I do?"

She made a motion with her hands and I followed her example,

I brought up my hands and the water came up, I put my hands down and the water went down.

" Great! Now try this!" Hera threw the water at me so fast that I couldn't stop it, it splashed on my dress, but it dried automatically. ... "I'm... a weird water, fish person freak..."

"NO! Your Poseidon's daughter...

I gave her a confused look.

*sigh* "You know Poseidon the god of the sea's?"

"oooooh..Wait, WHAT!

She waved my question away and replied,

"Try this."

She gave me a sliver bow and a turquoise arrow.

"What do I do with these's?"

"Shoot them over there she said pointing to a target."

"Ok, but just to warn you, I've never used a bow before."

I took aim and shot the arrow. It landed in the middle.

" So what are you? She asked."

Um...I don't know, what the heck I am!

"No."

"Well duh!"

You're lady Artemis's lieutenant, in training.

Ok, well I'm not even going to ask what that means, I thought.

"Next! Say this!"

She pointed over to a book on a music stand.

I waked over to the stand, I looked at the book, "um.… Ava Ka… "

"WAIT!" Hera shrieked.

"What?" I screeched,

" Say it to the stuffed bear over there."

" Um...

Ok Ava Ka Dava!" I hollered at the toy.

The toy exploded into a pile of stuffing. "Ahhh!" I screamed.

"So what are you?" She demanded,

"A mean um.. teddy bear murder"? I assumed.

Now it was her time to look confused, I got the picture **( if you didn't your dumb)** I was wrong, which was sad because I thought I was on a role.

"Um... I don't know, a wizard?"

"Yesssss!" She started to jump up and down in a very un-godly way.

" Um... I should go. Bye!" I ran, well I couldn't find the door, so I jut ran **AWAY** from Hera, but she stopped me.

"One last thing she glared at me" ...

"What is it now? I snapped back.

"This!" She threw a red drink at me.

I felt my instincts move my feet and suddenly the red drink was on the wall.

"Now! What are you?"

"I'm a.. a super hero?"

She breathed deeply and replied calmly, "no honey"

"Then what am I?"

" You're a vampire!"

" Wait those that mean that, the red drink was blood!"

"No of course not!" She boomed, probably petrified or something.

"Then what was it?" I screamed.

" Oh! It was punch."

" Seriously!"

"Yes, now what are you?" She pushed me to a broken floor that led to the ground of New York city.

She kicked my legs, but I still stood, right over that big hole, a hole that if I fell through,I would probably die, or end up as a pancake

" Are you trying to kill me!"

"... Yes!"

She pushed me and I fell,fell to my death, ... ... ... Nothing happened

...

I looked down to see how close the ground was by now, and from where I was it looked around 10 feet away, but when the time came for me to go splat and obviously die, I felt my body lift up in the air and back over to Hera.

" What are you" she said, growing tired of this asking game. I looked down to see her tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, I decided I shouldn't make her wait.

" Um ... Ok I give up what am I?"

While the super hero scheme went back into my head, she muttered,

"Duh a ghost"

"A what?"

"Why do I have all these powers?"

"Is this just a dream?"

A billion questions popped up in my head,but the sad thing is, I didn't thing any of them would answered.

**AN- Uh...so tired... Any way, did you enjoy? If you did please leave a review!**

**and I am sorry to say, but I may be a little (or a lot) late for the next update, so if I can get up to 5 review's or more, I will try to update as soon as possible. Oh and sorry for any spelling,punctuation, capitalization, and grammar problems. And, I won't make that text-book reference EVER again, so don't worry! Oh and By the way, do any of you think Hera was acting like a sales person in this? And, I fixed the first chapter if any one wanted to know, ( that was why I couldn't update yesterday.)**

**"..."**

**Ivy Night51101930**

**out...**

***** WONDERFUL!*****

**HAHAH, Bye guys...**


	5. Alright, you've waited long enough

_**Alright you've waited long enough,**_

_**First of all, I started this story(s) when I sucked at writing, so... I thought I could fix it but I can't, why? Because I murdered my original plot of the story... **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**I'm making a new story(s) which is basically a re-write of this one... **_

_**It will be up in a couple of days (1 or two weeks,... don't kill me) **_

_**Soo, the characters will be the same but with the ORIGINAL PLOT and better writing..**_

_**...**_

_**Oh and this story(s) will be up for another week and then taken down so useless junk doesn't clog up my stories...**_

_**Ps. Atlantica Night and the Guardians of Olympus will be named: The Saviors of the Universe: Atlantica's story**_

_**and, **_

_**The Frozen Dark will be called: The Saviors of the Universe: Ivy's Story**_

_**And if you didn't notice, yes these two stories are connected, **_

_**the original plot of this series is very big so.. well, I hope your on board with my train of stories because there's going to be a lot in this series.. **_

_**Please Excuse my stupidity...**_

_**WAIT WAIT WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO.. **_

_**Atlantica Night and the guardians of Olympus, summary and plot is COMPLETLY DIFFERENT IN THE NEW STORY**_

_**AND **_

_**The Frozen Dark is sorta similar.. a little..**_


End file.
